


The Wedding Veil

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: For aph-purple (tumblr) who wanted a drabble based on this prompt-http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/134388663281/imagine-your-otp-in-a-room-with-very-thin





	The Wedding Veil

The giggling of omegas could be heard off near the windows, a group of them gathered around the curtains, playing with the thin, see-through fabric. They were wrapping it along their arms or around their necks as if the fabric was a scarf, a shawl, anything they wanted to imagine. Arthur glanced over across the room to where a group of alphas stood, chatting and chuckling with one another. He could see a few of them cast their glances over to where the omegas stood.

It was a dorm Christmas party so everyone had decided to pitch in to throw a party over the holidays. They were the unlucky students who didn’t get the chance to travel home for Christmas so it was nice to spend time with one another.

Casting his glance over to the group of them he caught Alfred’s eye. The alpha was charming and although Arthur had a crush on him he’d never thought to admit it aloud. They were friends, he supposed. They shared a couple classes and sometimes ate lunch together in the dining hall. Arthur both liked and disliked their relationship because they were close enough to joke and laugh with one another, having known each other all four years of college. However, it was because of their friendship and lack of progression that led Arthur to believe Alfred simply didn’t feel the same for him as he did for the alpha.

Regardless, Arthur was glad for his company. He gave the alpha a small wave and Alfred grinned at him. He was interrupted in his silent exchange by omegas suddenly fluttering around him. He felt the curtain fall over his face and heard the omegas giggle.

Confused, he glanced at the one closest to him and she giggled. “You’re like a bride,” she commented, eyes looking over the curtain. Arthur realized it must have looked like he wore a wedding veil. He grinned over at the alphas who were all looking at him now, feeling more confident than usual.

“Alfred,” he called over, a joking smile on his face. “It’s like a wedding veil isn’t it?” he laughed. The other alphas laughed, jabbing at Alfred. He heard one of them say something- he couldn’t quite make it out. Something about kissing the bride? Arthur felt embarrassment wash over him, but Alfred didn’t hesitate as he crossed the room. The other omegas parted for Alfred and Arthur found himself being pulled close to Alfred, a firm arm wrapped around his waist and pressing him up against his chest. The alpha gently parted the curtain from Arthur’s face, dipped Arthur slightly, and brought his lips to the omega’s.

When they broke the kiss the omegas surrounding Arthur and Alfred were cooing and awing, the alphas hollering. Arthur felt his face turning redder and redder, heart beating quickly. He wished the curtain wasn’t see through so he could hide in it. Why had Alfred kissed him? Had it been as a joke? Did he feel the same way Arthur felt?

“Alfred I- do you…?”

“I do,” Alfred responded with a grin, then leaned in to kiss Arthur again.


End file.
